1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a packaging assembly, more particularly to a packaging cushion assembly that has at least one cushion module with one foldable/unfoldable side, and that may be suitably used to package different sizes of articles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer housings commonly available in the market are formed to various sizes to accommodate different specifications of computers. This is referred to as “form factor”, examples of which include the advanced technology extended (ATX), micro ATX, balanced technology extended (BTX), and micro BTX form factors. The ATX form factor, which was established by Intel in 1995, is the most common form factor. The computer housing produced according to the ATX specification must have seven slots, more than three 3.5″ storage devices, and more than three 5.25″ storage devices, and the total volume thereof is about 15 liters. Most manufacturers producing this kind of computer housing use a mold that forms a one-piece, integral computer housing. Thus, during delivery, each computer housing occupies a volume of at least 15 liters (often significantly more) if a cushion material is added to protect an outer surface of the computer housing. For example, with reference to FIG. 1, a Styrofoam cushion side board 1 usually used in packing the computer housing can increase the volume of the computer housing to up to more than 20 liters.
Therefore, there has been developed an improved computer housing having side panels that can be disassembled and laid flat. After the computer housing reaches a distributor, where different components of the computer housing are installed, the computer housing is reassembled. Hence, such an improved computer housing has a volume that is largely reduced during delivery from the factory to the distributor as compared to the abovementioned computer housing. However, when the improved computer housing is reassembled, the distributor must separately prepare a suitable cushion material for the reassembled computer housing prior to delivery to a customer. This results in an increase in the packaging cost. Further, a large consumption of packaging materials has a negative impact on the environment.